Petite discussion entre amis ! english version
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Wilson and House are having a discussion about Allison


**Petite discussion entre amis ! ****(For the best and the worst)**

I'm a French author and this is the traduction of my fic, I'm really really bad in English, I thank Jerob and Malicia ( Alimaude) for this traduction as close as they can do of the original version. Good reading.

Wilson came in his friend's office and sat in front of him. They observed each other a couple of minutes.

"A problem ?" said House breaking the silence.

"When will you give it back to her ?"

Give what to who ?

You know it

Poor James Wilson was fed up by the behavior of his friend about him and the beautiful doctor.

"Come on, you know Allison, she is such romantic"

I know. Have I to tell you that …

No you don't. The entire hospital knows. So give it her back now !

If only I knew what you are talking about"

I am talking about the ring, when will you give it back to your wife ?"

He took the little golden ring out of his pocket and put it on his index, between his first and his second phalanx.

" She was scared telling you that she lost it.

-She technically lost it because I found it on the lab's floor.

- House !" The oncologist was scare that by screwing around, he end up by losing his wife. Because, even if he knew she was patient with him, more than most of people, she would break one day. James was scared that, this day, House breaks down. House was a secret guy but he knew his friend was in love for real, this girl really changed him.

Four month ago,House and her got married. It was almost a challenge. They were only together for a month when they got married. Cameron was a special guest at a conference in Las Vegas, House took his team there, making the young girl feel ill at ease. But, right after the conference, they spent the evening at the bar of a casino. They drank a lot, and were challenging one to another. Chase had the "good" idea to challenge them getting marry. In fact, he was jealous , hoping they won't manage to get through. Drunk, House and Cameron did it. They could have cancelled this union, indeed everybody thought they would . The first weeks of cohabitation were really hard but they passed over.

"Are you going to give her back?

I want her to keep searching.

House you aren't nice with her

Come on !" said House with a funny face expression. But he stopped and hid the ring, Wilson understood : Allison shouldn't be far .

"Greg can we talk ? Good morning doctor Wilson.

Good morning doctor House." She was obviously not in a good mood but he liked to tease her calling her as he was doing. She didn't like being call like that. She wonders it may change her status in the hospital. She prefered being call doctor Allison Cameron but her coworkers always remind her that the she was Greg House's wife.

"Come here". The woman walked to him slowly. He took her hand to take her closer and make her sit on his knees.

"You seem tired.

-Just get trough two shift, I am tired.

-Go back to home

- I still have things to do …" She looked anxious and exhausted.

"Are you OK doctor Cameron ? You look … sick

-I'm fine

-Tell me everything" She looked at her husband, how did he know ?

"I've lost my ring, I am sorry.

How did you manage to do that ??

I had to manipulate something at the lab, I take it off, Foreman called me. When I came back she wasn't there anymore. I have been looking for it for hours" House listened to her, he liked her shy part. House gave the ring back to the beautiful lady.

"Next time, tell me" She kissed him tenderly, House kissed her loverly until Cameron move backward, Wilson clearing his troath. The young girl smiled to her husband and left the room.

"You are totally addicted.

It's my wife, did you forget ?

You got married due to a bet.

So ? We're still married as far as I know, and we live together.

Gregory House's happy with his wife, who could have imagine that, especially after Stacy …" According to House's face Wilson just did a mistake. The mad doctor put his hand on his leg. It was an habit. Wilson talked to her some weeks ago and the ex wife didn't approve this union. Wilson knew that Stacy was still in love with House. The most amazing was the fact that House let Cameron loved him. Wilson and House knew Cameron was unstable in a emotional way which leds to quarrels sometimes.

"Stop daydreaming !" Wilson came back to reality brusquely

" What?

Don't you have a job to do ?

Don't you BOTH have a job to do ?" Men looked behind them and saw Cuddy , she looked angry. "Go back to work, now !!"

The End 


End file.
